Sunrise
by OppsieDasi
Summary: Set in an AU where I don't have to doublecheck to see if something's canon. Oneshot about Lance and sunrises written vaguely like a 5 things 1 but without the whole 5 things 1 bit. Rated Kplus for some mild swears and angst.


**[A/N] So once again! This is a prompt from sakarrie's lovely discord server! So Go Join That Ish If You Like Writing And Reading Voltron. PM me for the link.**

 **The prompt was 'Sunrise' which is, like super nice.**

 **For 'Separation', I had wanted to do one about Lance, but that didn't end well.**

 **So, I made 'Sunrise' about him.**

 **I'm lowkey proud of this, and I made it to my own personal word count so I can't complain. However, this is set in an AU, where I am correct about the sunrises and that they are canon. I went to see if the sunrises I had written were in Voltron, and they WEREN'T. So…. It's an AU now.**

 **(also, for once, this isn't that psychologically damaging on the characters)**

 **Anyway! Enjoy!**

* * *

Lance missed the last sunrise he would see on Earth for years.

Shiro came down from space after being declared dead with 1/2 of the number of arms he had before, some PTSD and a patch of white hair.

And Keith - yeah! He was still alive! - was going on about this 'strange energy' that he felt and how they had to go find it.

And there was something about aliens and that Pidge might not be as crazy as he thought he was.

So yeah. He was a LITTLE DISTRACTED.

He didn't realise he would fly away on a BLUE ALIEN WARSHIP into the other side of the damn galaxy.

That was fun

* * *

The next sunrise he ever saw was on this weird planet. He can't remember the name, but it was like a mix between orange and chocolate.

When he learned that the planet had an atmosphere and two suns (which - according to Pidge who apparently was a girl the entire time! - was important to have to see a sunrise) he camped out late at night from on top of his lion. Double the suns must mean double the awesomeness, right?

He invited Pidge and Hunk and brought along snacks and some odd, rather ugly rug that Coran had stashed away. They talked and laughed the night along. Pidge had brought lots of those coffee toffees (haha) that the ship had so they stayed up all night.

It was nice to bond and laugh about Iverson and the Galaxy Garrison in general.

Keith was too emo with his experiences and ruined the mood. And Shiro was such a golden boy - even though they tried to say he was dead. He loved Shiro but come on!

Talking about golden boy Shiro, the only way he was able to do this was by insisted that it was a 'team bonding exercise' and that they all thought that they were 'falling apart as a team' because there were all of these new people.

As the two suns eventually rose over the horizon, he felt excited.

He was expecting the same sunrises he would get back home - or at least at the Garrison.

But no.

When the suns rose above the horizon, and he was overwhelmed by green!

This was not the reds and oranges and purples he was expected.

Pidge laughed. She said it was like the planet was made for her.

Well. Ok. Rude.

Hunk patted his back. Said that he would have better luck next time.

Lance laughed it off.

He said that it was a good experience anyway.

It still kinda hurt, but he was good at pretending it didn't.

* * *

The next time, they were all flying into the hangar after a long day (and night) of saving another planet.

It was pitch black outside.

Lance yawned.

As it spread amongst the rest of the team, he looked out the windshield of his lion.

It was red! A sunrise! That was actually red! He almost cried.

"Guys look! A sunrise!" Lance said over the comms.

Hunk groaned, "We've been up for way too long," Allura mumbled an agreement.

Shiro muttered something about if no one sleeps he's going to hold them down until they did.

Pidge didn't even had to say anything. They all knew she was thinking something to the effects of escaping Shiro's wrath. She has no limits.

Lance sighed as the red quickly turned purple, and then blue.

The sunrises on this planet was too fast.

* * *

Lance missed the next one.

He was too busy being a 'sharpshooter' and making sure his team didn't get hurt.

All he knows though is that when he went in, it was dark as dark can be. But when he came out - a bit battered and bruised - it was bright.

He tried not to think about it too much though.

* * *

The next sunrise was so alien, it might as well have been on a different planet.

They landed their lions on Saturn and had flown down to Earth, just as the sun was rising.

It was... wrong.

Each sunrise was supposed to captivate the viewer. It was supposed to be happy and full of hope. A reminder that said "Hey! Look! You've made it through another day!"

But that wasn't the vibe he was getting.

The sun rose over collapsed and damaged buildings. The sun rose over Galra drones and sentries because they had taken over Earth. It was theirs.

The sun was saying, "it's another goddamn day in He-double hockey sticks. Have fun trying to survive today, kiddos,"

Lance imagined that the sun was smoking which is kinda odd because both can give you cancer...

But that wasn't the point.

It was so alien, he wondered if he would ever see another sunset before he died.

...

The same alien sunrise covered his face when they were saving Earth.

Veronica had fallen, and she was down. He tried desperately to wake her up, but she barely responded. Red hadn't responded either.

He looked at the Galra ship coming towards him.

He hoisted his bayard up, ready to shoot.

But then he saw it.

The sunrise.

It said to him, "Just give up. You can't do anything. At least you saw me, one last time,"

So, he closed his eyes and embraced the warmth.

* * *

He woke up to someone jumping on him and ow! It hurt!

"Wake up!" Pidge hissed.

Lance looked around at the dark hospital room. There wasn't even any sun filtering through the curtains, "What time is it?" he asked.

"Like 5am," Lance groaned and rolled over, trying to go back to sleep when he was hit again, "Wake up! The sunrise is in, like 10 minutes. We're waiting for you on the roof!"

Lance perked up, "A sunrise?"

"Yuh-huh! Now get up!" Pidge offered her hand, and he took it, sitting up and swinging his legs over the bed.

He grabbed his Ma's coat and followed Pidge up.

He didn't just see just Hunk. Or even just Shiro and Keith.

The whole group was there.

Allura and Romelle were curled up against what looked to be the same ugly rug Coran gave him for this first alien sunset. Coran sat not too far away with a blanket that looked like his face was on it. Lance had to ask him where he got it. Krolia and Kolvian were standing next to Keith. They all had the same pose, slouched over a bit, with their arms crossed. Lance refrained from laughing.

And Hunk and Shiro were playing with Kosmo, Pidge sat down next to Shiro, and patted a space next to her.

Lance smiled and sat next to her.

And then, the sun rose.

It was the same reds and oranges and purple he remembered. It still rose over a ruined city, but it wasn't like it was before.

It said, "There is still hope. Keep going. You're doing a great job,"

And the whole group watched in silence.

After the sun decided it was done rising, and the sky was light blue, and the sun was blinding him, he looked around.

Pidge was asleep on his shoulder. Shiro had followed in her footsteps and was drooling on Hunk's shoulder who looked ready to doze off, and with a big fluffy blanket as Kosmo, who could blame him.

Allura and Romelle were tiredly mumbling to each other. Which was difficult, as Coran had managed to lay on top of the two of them.

Krolia had her arm around Keith and was _sneakily_ holding Kolivan's hand.

There was no place he would rather be than here.

* * *

 **[A/N] is it obvious I ship Pidgance?**


End file.
